Kagaku Sentai Dynaman
is the 7th entry in the Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company Ltd. The series aired from February 5, 1983, to January 28, 1984, with a total of 51 episodes. It had originally been intended as a baseball-themed sentai. In 1987, six episodes were given a spoof dub and aired on the USA cable network under the simplified title Dynaman. Dynaman was called "Kayaku Sentai" (火薬, meaning "gunpowder") from Japanese fans because of the many explosions. Producer Takayuki Suzuki even said the staff used the "highest quantity of gunpowder". Voice actor, Toru Ohira, who narrated the Super Sentai series beginning with Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, departed after this series. After narrating the Metal Hero Series from 1984 to 1989 (Except for Choujinki Metalder in 1987), he would later return to narrate Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in 1992, and perform the voice of Emperor Bacchus Wrath in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in 1995. Production Before it was decided that Dynaman would be a group of scientists, the team was originally going to be baseball-themed. Apparently, the consistent metallic clashing in the opening theme was a leftover from this concept, the sound actually being a baseball bat. Also, the designs on the suits differ only a little from the official ones. Plot The (Combination of the Japanese words for , and ) rises from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Yumeno assembles five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen. Each member has their own goal, but as the Scientific Squadron Dynaman, they are united to stop the Jashinka empire in their tracks. Characters Dynamen Allies * Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno * Kendo Robo Tailed-People Clan Evilution Empire * Emperor Aton * General Kar * Prince Megiddo / Dark Knight * Gira and Geel * Princess Chimera * General Zenobia * Tail Soldiers Evilution monsters Arsenal * Dyna Brace * Dyna Rod * Team Weapons ** Dyna Swords ** Cross Cutter ** Battle Tector ** Blue Frisbees ** Jet Surfin' ** Attack Board ** Chain Crushers ** Rose Saber ** Flower Shield * Dyna Punch - When a Dynaman flexes their arms, their biceps enlarge, allowing them to deliver a powerful punch. * Team Attacks ** Super Dynamite - The finishing move of the team. They jump into the air, become a ball of light and fly into the enemy. ** New Super Dynamite - An upgraded version of Super Dynamite. ** Mach Dash ** Dyna Kicks - The team delivers consecutive kicks. ** Rod Spark - The Dyna Rods are put together and flash. ** Rod Beam - The team fires their Dyna Rods together. * Dyna Falcon * Dyna Machine * Surf Jet Mecha * Dyjupiter * DynaRobo ** Dyna Mach ** Dyna Mobile ** Dyna Garry Episodes Cast *Hokuto Dan: Satoshi Okita (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) *Ryu Hoshikawa: Jyunichi Haruta (English Parody voice: Bill Johnston) *Yosuke Shima: Kouji Unogi (English Parody voice: Mark McKinney) *Kosaku Nango: Yuu Tokita (English Parody voice: Bruce Pirrie) *Rei Tachibana: Sayoko Hagiwara (English Parody voice: Kathleen Laskey/Angela Muto) *Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno: Junji Shimada (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) *Emperor Aton: Takeshi Watabe (voice) (English Parody voice: Jack Newman) *Megiddo: Takeki Hayashi (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) **Dark Knight (voice): Michirou Iida *General Kar: Masashi Ishibashi (English Parody voice: Alan Gordon) *Princess Chimera: Mari Kouno (English Parody voice: Angela Muto) *General Zenobia: Ritsuko Fujiyama Crew *Directed by **Shouhei Toujou, Minoru Yamada, Kazushi Hattori, Nagafumi Hori *Story and Screenplay by **Hirohisa Soda, Kousuke Miki, Kyoko Sagiyama, Kenji Terada, Isao Matsumoto, Ichirou Yamanaka, Shuu Yoshida *Action Director **Junji Yamaoka Trivia *Dynaman is the last of a set of series where the three "main colors" (Red, Blue and Yellow) were all males. An all male trio would not occur with these colors again until Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, we learn that Dynaman called Nobelman in the original script, and that yellow ranger had to be orange. Category:Sentai Season *